Chapter 3
by Nitzi
Summary: 'Friends', the TV hit seires is coming back, bigger, wilder, and uncut!


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kaufman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.  
  
Summary: Well, I don't wanna say much, all im willing to say is that Ross and Rachel are dating and Monca and Chandler are engaged (not yet married -nods-) and that Joey loves Rachel. that's it! Enjoy!  
  
Rating: [G]  
  
Fun Party. Phoebe was shocked. "What, what is it?" She asked Ross, looking at his horrible expression.  
"We, we have AIDS." Ross stared at the air, looking really confused.  
"Oh, pheow, you scared me. It's just AIDS." Phoebe looked releaved.  
"Not only that, you're pregnant Phoeebs, and there's 90% im the father. Wait a minute, 'just AIDS'? Phoebe, do you realize what we are carrying?" Ross was astonished by Phoebe coolnes.  
"Yeah, AIDS; An Imaginary Donkey Sickness. I was feeling kinda animalish earlier when you think about it. Ross chill, it's not that bad." Phoebe tried to relax him.  
"No, Pheebs, AIDS the sex disease, you know? Besides, Pheebs, you're pregnant, from me. Do you realize how troubled are we?" Ross was amazed by the way she handled it so well.  
"What, you mean, we're carrying AIDS, AIDS.. ?!" Phoebe now started crying. "And im pregnant? Ross, this is just, horrible!" She yelled at him.  
"I know! What are we going to do? Ok, we have to think clearly. First, Phoeebs, you gotta miscarry the baby." Ross tried to get his sences back, thinking about poor Rachel at work, when she will find out.  
"Why? I don't wanna misscarry this baby! No, Ross, I won't!" Phoebe started yelling and going out of her edges.  
"Phoeebs, this baby carries AIDS, and it's mine! No, you ARE misscarrying it! Listen, im sorry, I, im upset and worried just as you are, but I have to leave, Rachel is waiting and I have to think over things, I will be back soon, promise." Ross put his jacket on.  
"No, Ross, don't leave me, I can't go on with this, I, I need someone with me, I, stay, please Ross, you're the only one who can understand me, please." Phoebe was crying, tears were coming down her cheeks, as she fought herself not to go totally insane.  
"It's ok Phoeebs, ill stay, ill stay, don't don't cry.." He collected her with his arms, hugged her and comforted her.  
  
Over at Monica and Chandler's, Monica was taking a shower, while Joey came to return a bowl he burrowed from Monica. He put the bowl on the counter, not realizing she's in the shower.  
"Mon? What happened? Cant got your tounge?" Joey asked loudly, looking for her.  
"No Joey! You can't get my thong!" She yeed from the shower, not hearing proparly because of the water stream. Chandler walked into the room that moment. "Why do you want her thong Jo?" he asked Joey.  
"Ah, no, I was just, I mean, her butt is weakend, I mean her hearing is weakend, ah, uh, I gotta go. Bye." And he ran out of the apartment. Monica went out of the shower with a towel rapped over her. Her hair was wet and drops of water fell out of her head to the floor, looked as if she left the shower in a hurry.  
"What was that?" Chandler asked her, sitting at the couch.  
"What do you mean? Nothing happened, I just showerd, why qould there be anything between me and Joey?" she asked him nervously.  
"I didn't say something happened between you and Joey, I asked what was that, since Joey ran out of here weirdly. But what is going on? You're acting fuuny." Chandler said, closing the TV and looking closely at her.  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell you, but promise you won't freak out." Chandler nodded. "Ok, yesterday, Joey was here in the motning, I made him sandwiches, and he needed to borruw one of your shirts, and in the end he had one of my thongs,"  
"Why did he had your thong? Did you bikini-waxed him?" Chandler saidd sarcasitcly, knowing this won't end well. Monica gave him a harsh look and he became sirious again. "And I chased him through the room, and we both ended up kissing, but it was an honost mistake, Chandler you gotta believe me!" She tried to explain herself better, but Chandler looked mad.  
"Why were you kissing? Did you looked for your sandwiches? I just, I can't believe it! I, I wanna get out of here. Not only yu cheated on me, but with my best friend?!" Chandler said angirly, leaving the apartment.  
  
That same time, Ross and Rachel were going to Phoebe's apartment to cheer her up. Ross was still downstairs, buying some food for Phoebe, while Rachel went upstairs. She knocked on the door, and when there was no answer she enterd. She yelled for a seconf, holding her breath. Phoebe was lying on the couch, looking lifeless. Rachel saw a bottle of alcohol on one side of her, and a pack of pills on the other side. She noticed a letter written on the table and started reading it, while crying.  
  
Dear Rachel. I have no choise, but telling you truth. Ross was sleeping with guys and girls all over, 2 days ago. He slept with me as well. Now, we both have AIDS (not the kind you think) and I am pregnant from him. If I can't give birth, and if my life are they I see it, I rather not live them. Im sorry for doing this, but it's my only choise. Tell Mon, Chan, Joey and Ross I love them. And I love you too. Phoebe.  
  
Rachel was shocked. Her hand was over her mouth, she was crying hysteracly and she felt sick. Ross, her loving and supporting boyfriend was cheating on her, and lied to her, again. She ran out, the note in her hand. As she went down the stairs, Ross was heading up. She ran near him, stopping for a second, looking into his eyes, as hers were red and watery, she punched the note into his chest, running downstairs. She didn't knew what to do. The only thing she could think of was talking to Chandler. He was the only one who can understand her, so she thought. She didn't want to see anyone else, she was too agitated, so she went to her office. She ran all the way there, crying more and more, trying to figure how could Ross hurt her that way again. She got to her office faster then she thought or noticed. She thought noone was there, as she left the elevator, rushing her office. She didn't notice Chandler that was behind her. He was agitated as well, and he couldn't think about anything else but getting back at Monica who hurt him. Chandler noticed Rachel but he didn't feel like talking. Rachel entered her office, and there she just fell apart. She cried loudly, and she banged her hands at stuff, trying to feel better. Chandler was now getting worried. He never saw Rachel so excited. He had an urgent to talk to her after all, but he wanted to help her, not talking about himself. He knocked on Rachel's office door, saying it's Chandler. Rachel wiped her eyes quickly, thinking how weird it is, that the only person she wants to see, is there for her.  
"It's not such a good time, im not feeling very well." She said, still over excited by today's events. Chandler walked in the room, not lisetning to her. When he saw how vulnerable and upset she is, his heart sank. She was so pretty, and good to be that mad at something.  
"Rach? What happened? You look, well, awful." He said, sitting next to her.  
"Noting, nothing, I just, im so mad! He cheated n me again Chandler, Ross, that creep! Not only that, but with Phoebe! I can't believe he did that. Now, Phoebe's dead, and she was pregnant from him! I can't believe it!" Rachel cried, ever more hysteracly then before. Chandler rose from his seat and hugged her. They both cried. Chandler didn't say a word about Rachel's story. It sounded refuted and imaginary, but he didn't want her to be even sader. "She cheated on me as well." Chandler said. "Monica kissed Joey. Funny eh? How the people you love so much can hurt you the most." Chandler said, still hugging Rachel. They were sitting on the floor, hugged, as Chandler held Rachel's shoulders, moving her alittle distance from him. He looked into her big, beautiful, sad eyes. Looking deeply, seeing what noone else sees. Rachel looked at him as well, feeling his comfort and sadness, wanting to stay like this forever. They both got closer and closer not moving their eyes even for a second. They were looking more and more into each other, getting closer and closer, when Chandler tilt his head, about to kiss her.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
